You and Me, We'll Burn together
by Lostyoursoul
Summary: Whatever happens on this day, has happened on days like this in the past, they never mention it again the next day.


**Title**: You and Me, We'll Burn together  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Scott/Stiles  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Season 1  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1288 words  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Oh, how I wish they were mine. But nothing here belongs to me, except for the plot.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Whatever happens on this day, has happened on days like this in the past, they never mention it again the next day.  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Written for a prompt at TeenwolfKink. My first take on the pairing, so give it a chance, okay?

* * *

><p>Scott knows that he's been a shitty best friend lately. There's just so much going on, he barely knows what to do first. It feels like everyone wants something from him, people expect him to be in several places at once and maybe he's not handling it very well but he's trying the best he can.<p>

But no matter what happens, he'll never miss this day. He doesn't have to mark it in the calendar or save it on his phone or ask his mum to remind him like he has to for so many birthdays, even her own. He just remembers. It's there when he wakes up in the morning, after a night of restless sleep and bad dreams. It always is.

It starts out as any day would. Nothing dramatic happens, no pouring rain, no storms, no heavy clouds making the world dark and sad. It's beautiful outside, actually, the sun peaking out from behind fluffy, white clouds and it's warm. It's a day like any other day except for how it isn't and it never will be.

Stiles doesn't behave any differently in the week leading up to this either. He's just the same old Stiles, funny and sarcastic and smart and so energetic. But his dad always lets him stay home from school for this so Scott knows he's not okay. But he has to wait until after his last class to go see him.

Allison asks him what's wrong, why does he look so sad and does he want to come over for studying after school? She promises it'll cheer him up but Scott can't tell her that nothing will possibly manage to cheer him up. Not today, not on the day he'll always remember.

He can't tell her why because Stiles doesn't want him to and Scott could never betray their friendship like that. Her face falls when he says no and he wants to tell her he's sorry, they're okay, they can meet up tomorrow. But he doesn't feel okay and when the bell finally rings he's out the door and on his bike without saying anything. He'll make it up to her later, he'll grovel if he has to but this is important. He doesn't want to wait a second longer than he has to.

He stops at the flower shop, like he does every year, and Mrs. Johnson smiles at him and has his order ready without him having to ask for it. It's a beautiful bouquet of red lilies because those were her favorite, Scott knows. She told him herself one day, when he was twelve and staying at Stiles' for dinner. Mr Stilinski had brought her flowers for their anniversary and she hummed to herself while arranging them in a glass vase while Scott and Stiles watched.

Scott leaves his bike at the gate and walks the last few metres to the big old oak. From there he turns left and passes a long row of headstones. Some of them are new, with barely any earth on them but others have been there for longer than he can remember.

He finds Stiles sitting right next to her headstone, leaning against the trunk of the big chestnut tree she was buried under. Stiles is talking and Scott could probably listen in if he tried but he concentrates on the sound of the cars driving by in the distance instead and watches, waits until Stiles finishes and looks up, giving him a little wave before Scott approaches.

Her grave is neat and cared for, like it always is and Scott kneels down to put the flowers next to the other bouquets already waiting there. There's one with pink roses, big and open ones and he knows that's from Mr Stilinski. The other one is a little smaller and just as pretty, but Scott doesn't know what the flowers are called. He wishes he knew.

He feels like he should know but he doesn't. Mr Stilinski always brings pink roses because those were their wedding flowers, Scott thinks, and Scott always brings lilies because they were her favorites but Stiles never chooses the same flowers twice. Scott doesn't ask him why.

Stiles is watching him but he doesn't say anything and it freaks Scott out a little how quiet he is. He has to force his legs to move, so he can sit down next to his best friend who's been sitting at his mother's grave all day, Scott knows, and won't be leaving this exact spot for hours to come.

Stiles is watching him struggle, a tiny, amused smile on his lips, and how much Scott fails as a best friend doesn't matter right now. He shuffles over to him through the grass and flops down, scooting closer until they can both lean against the tree and still watch the flowers.

Scott has no idea how long they've been sitting there before either of them speaks. Scott doesn't know what to say anyway. There's nothing he can say, no matter how much he wants to tell Stiles' that it'll be okay, it'll get easier.

"I was just telling her about you and Allison." Stiles suddenly says and shifts his weight to the side until his head is leaning against Scott's. "It feels weird, talking to her, I don't know why I do it."

Scott's stomach churns at that but he just nods because he knows exactly that Stiles does it because it makes him feel like she's still there.

"You know, I would gladly erase my dad if it would bring back your mom." Scott says and maybe it's a strange thing to say but it's how he feels and if there's ever a moment to be perfectly honest with his best friend, then it's right now.

"That's not how it works, doofus." Stiles snorts quietly and Scott reaches down to take his hand. Their fingers link together as if they're doing it all the time.

"Yeah, but I mean it. If there was anything I could do, anything I could give. . .I know I can't but. . . I would. In a heartbeat." Scott tells him and Stiles squeezes his hand and then suddenly he's crying, deep, broken sobs shaking his body and this is the part where Scott knows exactly what to do.

He lets go of Stiles' hand and wraps his arms around him as tight as he can, ignoring any resistance from his best friend until Stiles gives up and finally hugs him back, clinging to him like Scott is the most important person in the world.

He can feel Stiles' fingers clench into the fabric of his shirt and Scott found a hole there once, a few years back, when Stiles had pulled on it so hard he'd ripped it. Scott hadn't mentioned it.

Whatever happens on this day, has happened on days like this in the past, they never mention it again the next day. Not because they're embarrassed about anything, not at all.

They understand each other and they agree that this is their time, theirs alone, disconnected from the rest of the world and their lives and watched, protected by Stiles' mom. Whether or not she'd approve is not a question at all because she was that amazing and she'd loved Stiles more than anything in the world.

So when Stiles pulls back from his arms and leans in to kiss him, soft and sad and so grateful that he's there, Scott is surprised but he kisses back, curling his fingers into Stiles' neck so he won't stop before Scott is ready.

He knows they're not going to talk about it.

They don't have to.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
